El Único Jamás Temido
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¿Por qué Tom, Lord V., quién-todo-el-mundo-sabe teme y por lo tanto odia a A.P.W.B. Dumbledore? Rumorean que es una entrevista con el malvado... no exactamente - Niesugui
1. Primero: Conoce sus secretos

**EL ÚNICO JAMÁS TEMIDO**

Lord V y A.P.W.B. Dumbie protagonizan mi mini relato de por qué Tom teme y odia a Albus. Se divide en unas… cuantas partes en las que hay argumentos distintos que responden a la pregunta ¿por qué lo teme y odia? Véase el título de cada capítulo para más información. Tengo que decir que esto me lo he inventado yo porque me aburría y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y no, no es verdad, no he entrevistado a Lord Voldemort, aunque los rumores apunten a que lo he hecho. Además, todo esto pertenece a Jotaká, a la que quiero, adoro y aprecio por habérselo inventado. Y sin más dilación, os presento mi nuevo fic extraño, como sólo yo hago (o quizás no).

* * *

**Primero: Conoce sus secretos**

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Tom se había ganado el favor de todos los profesores, menos uno. Era el favorito de todos los profesores, menos uno. Todos los profesores confiaban en él, menos uno. Todos, todos, todos los había dominado a todos… menos a uno. Él…

Él había ido a buscarlo al orfanato, había escuchado lo que la señora Cole que le había contado lo que él había hecho con Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop, lo había observado en su hábitat, descubriendo su colección de objetos robados, su maldad y su otra lengua. Tom sólo lo había dicho para impresionarlo. "Sé hablar con las serpientes". Al llegar a Hogwarts pensó que Dumbledore quizá recelaba de él por aquello. No lo conocía.

Seguidamente, Dumbledore en quinto lo había mirado a la cara intentando hurgar en su interior con sus ojos azules entrometidos. Tom no sabía si el profesor había intuido que era él y no Hagrid, a quién habían dado el puesto de guardabosques gracias al mismo profesor, el que había abierto la cámara de los secretos.

Más tarde, Tom había solicitado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no sin saber que si lo aceptaban seguiría bajo la mirada de Dumbledore. Pero se lo había rechazado el director Dippet porque era «demasiado joven». No importaba. Así era más fácil aprender y descubrir nuevos caminos de la magia. Y lo había vuelto a intentar. Había ido a Hogwarts una noche y se había plantado ante el nuevo director, que no era otro que él, Dumbledore, y había renovado su petición. Su aspecto, ciertamente había cambiado. Y Dumbledore en cambio no. Seguía sin confiar en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se doblegaba igual que los demás? ¿Qué fuerza tenía que lo mantenía en pie? Según el director, era su amor, su estúpido amor. El amor no servía para nada. Y Dumbledore se resisitía. Complicarle un poco la vida era tan solo un regalito, y hechizar el puesto de profesor era pan comido.

Cayó. Lord Voldemort cayó ante Harry Potter y Dumbledore se aseguró de que el bebé estuviera protegido. Sabía que el gran mago tenebroso volvería. En eso, le habría servido tener a Dumbledore entre sus filas. Fue el único que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se había preservado de la muerte. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a investigar más y más a fondo, cosa que a Voldemort le molestó mucho.

Dumbledore descubrió sus orígenes, tenía recuerdos en los que se mostraban el padre y la madre de Voldemort, había especulado sobre sus vidas y había acertado. Había acertado en todas sus hipótesis. Había conseguido sus recuerdos de Hogwarts, los de su tío y había descubierto los Horrocruxes, su número y su paradero. El diario fue el que hizo que buscara ese camino. Y el anillo y el guardapelo, la copa, la diadema. E incluso había acertado en lo que a la serpiente se trataba. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Cuando estuvo en la casucha en ruinas y no vio el anillo, cuando estuvo en la cueva del mar y no vio el guardapelo, cuando se enteró de la pérdida de la copa y del diario, cuando Longbottom partió a Nagini por la mitad y su maldición asesina se dirigía hacía él, cuya alma ya no estaba protegida con nada que no fuese su cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar que todo aquello era por la «gran sabiduría y conocimiento» de Albus Dumbledore. Siempre, siempre, era el que lo sabía, el que conocía cómo era, el que rivalizaba con él, anciano estúpido que delegaba tareas y por algún extraño milagro, conseguía su propósito… Dumbledore

* * *

En fin, esto es una mini introducción, algunos son escenas, otros, como este, resúmenes… pero lo que cuenta es la opinión del lector… ¿Reviews?

**Gui  
SdlN**


	2. Segundo: Está siempre en medio

**EL ÚNICO JAMÁS TEMIDO**

En fin, segundo y esto sin un review… me parece fatal… Ni siquiera Miky, mi compi, mi bruja… en fin, qué se le va a hacer, ya te obligaré a hacerlo (hmm hmm). Sin más dilación (todo esto es de Rowling) el segundo…

* * *

**Segundo: Está siempre en medio**

Voldemort miraba por la mente de Harry.

Se asomaba a esa ventana a lo que ocurría en el Ministerio. Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black, había sido siempre muy útil. Primero Regulus y luego Narcisa se lo habían ofrecido en bandeja. Pero él no sabía que era el mismo. Él creyó que aquel elfo de Regulus murió en la cueva a la que llevó a sus compañeros del orfanato, no era el mismo que habitaba en el Cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y que le había dado el cebo de Harry Potter. Y ahora, gracias a su dominada Legeremancia, el chico tenía la profecía y sus mortífagos eran mayoría.

La imagen se cortó de repente. Lord Voldemort gritó de rabia y se concentró en volver a la mente del chico. Media hora más tarde (Lord Voldemort lo había probado todo, desde utilizar el hechizo _Legeremens_ hasta pensar en Harry Potter durante largos minutos sin interrumpción) sintió una rabia que no era suya y se dejó llevar.

El chico odiaba pofundamente a Bellatrix, que había matado a Sirius Black. Vaya, la Orden estaba allí y… ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Cómo había podido suceder…? No podía ser… La profecía no podía haberse roto… ¡No! El mismo Potter se lo decía a Bellatrix. Que ingenua. Ella no le creía. Había dejado que la rompiese… ¡No!

Lord Voldemort se desapareció y con un fuerte _crac_ apareció en la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio de Magia. Una voz de mujer le habló cuando hizo lo necesario y él ejecutó sus órdenes:

-Lord Voldemort, he venido a matar a Potter.

La chapa apareció en su sitio. «Lord Voldemort, homicidio». Voldemort la cogió y la aplastó con los dedos mientras el ascensor traqueteaba. Una vez dentro del Ministerio, se podía mover por él libremente. En el Atrio, Bellatrix chillaba implorando su perdón. Ya se ocuparía de ella más tarde. De momento, Potter se encontraba desprotegido, justo delante de él. El Avada Kedavra le venía como anillo al dedo. El rayo de luz verde se dirigía hacia el chico, iba a morir…

Y no murió. Una estatua ante él había desviado el hechizo. ¿Por qué? Giró la cabeza, buscando cómo era posible aquello bvio un anciano… ¡Dumbledore!

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo más corto que vereis… espero. Solo pido reviews y compasión por mi y mi historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza…

**Gui  
SdlN**


	3. Tercero: Se empeña en llamarlo Tom

**EL ÚNICO JAMÁS TEMIDO**

Tengo la impresión de haber sido abandonada… Como tengo la impresión de haber abandonado esto… Por lo que tampoco me puedo quejar…No soy Jotaká…

* * *

**Tercero: Se empeña en llamarlo Tom**

A nuestro Lord preferido no le gusta nada de nada de nada su nombre. Antes de saber que era el nombre del padre muggle que abandonó a su madre, le parecía demasiado común, demasiado corriente para que lo llevase él. Y cuando descubrió el secreto, si es que se le puede llamar secreto, de su nombre, lo odió más aún y lo sacó de su vida del mejor modo: entre sus amigos, le llamaban como él quería, y los profesores no lo hacían porque él no podía enseñarles su verdadera faceta. Pero pronto le temerían. Y más aún cuando descubriesen que era el mismo Tom Riddle, ese niño tan buen alumno, tan todo, tan bueno, tan educado, tan guapo… Tan malo.

Su nombre muggle solo le sirvió para una cosa: para que le llamasen de niño y durante las clases, eso no hay duda, es para lo que sirve un nombre. Pero él, que era el más ingenioso mago de todos los tiempos, lo escribió en el aire con letras de fuego, y lo contempló, y lo contempló… Y con sus letras vio Voldemort. Y voy Lord. Y vio "soy". Soy Lord Voldemort. Fue perfecto, estupendo. Había nacido para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Para los profesores de Hogwarts, para los que siempre había sido Tom Riddle, fue un gran cambio. Pero no opusieron resistencia. Si un malo malísimo te dice que o lo conoces como Lord Voldemort, le tienes miedo y lo llamas "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", o mueres. Es tan simple, tan infantil, que hasta los niños magos aprenden en un pispás a referirse a él como "quién-tu-sabes". ¿Qué hay de complicado en eso? Es lo que se pregunta nuestro Lord preferido.

Todo el mundo lo llama ya Lord Voldemort, todo el mundo teme su nombre. Y se presenta en Hogwarts para volver a pedir el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y entonces recibe un nombre en plena cara, como una bofetada: Tom. Ni más ni menos ese nombre que ha decidido olvidar para siempre. Menos en un diario que es esencial, ya que tiene parte de su alma.

Le explica al viejo que así ya no lo llaman y él tiene la insolencia de decirle que ya lo sabe, y que aún así, para él, viejo profesor de Transformaciones, será siempre Tom. El mago se enfada, además, no le dan el puesto. Así que lo embruja. Está harto de ese asqueroso de Dumbledore. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para no temer su nombre, Voldemort? ¿Quién se ha creído que es para, además, llamarlo Tom? ¿Significa eso que le planta cara, que no le teme?

Voldemort lo olvida. Un error se puede perdonar, aunque sea a ese viejo mago, nuevo director. Pero un segundo error le costará caro. Y, Voldemort no se lo explica, el anciano vuelve a cometer el mismo error. Delante de Potter. En el ministerio. El mismo absurdo error de llamarlo como antaño, cuando ya no tiene nada que ver con el niño guapo y Premio Anual de Hogwarts. Ahora es otra persona, es inmortal, tiene otro nombre.

El viejo y casi muerto anciano que se arrastra por el suelo le ha enseñado a Potter a no temerle. El chico no teme pronunciar su nombre, nunca ha tenido el miedo de hacerlo, cierto, pero vistas las veces que ha intentado matarlo, podría tener el honor de ser lo que más miedo le da al chico. Pero según parece, su boggart es un dementor. Hay que tener morro. Y ahora que el viejo está en la tumba, delante de todos los alumnos y padres y miembros de la Orden del Fénix que han sobrevivido a la reciente batalla, Potter le llama Tom. Cambia de idea, y entiende lo mucho que le frustra al malo malísimo que le llamen Tom. Y Tom, dice, Tom, Tom, Tom… Y el mago más grande, poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos, no puede evitar pensar en el mago que ya está muerto, en la tumba, en el limbo, en el infierno, en el paraíso, en la estación de King Cross, donde sea… Porque le ha pasado la tarea de molestarle a su aprendiz querido. Seguir atormentándole después de muerto… Típico de Dumbledore.

* * *

Así está bien. Lo he escrito en… ¿dos segundos? Adoro la inspiración. Y para más, reviews… Y si no queréis que siga, ¡decidme (por review) que pare! ¿Pido algo realmente complicado?

**Gui  
SdlN**


	4. Cuarto: Tiene su mismo poder

**EL ÚNICO JAMÁS TEMIDO**

Aquí va el cuarto. Tengo que poner en un pedestal a **luciskorpy** por dejar su review nunca dejado en mi fic. Eres la única y me subiste la moral... Tardé un poco porque no tenía a mano el papelito en el que había escrito por qué Voldie teme a Dumbie... ^^ Pero ahora está! Ya solo queda un cap, a menos que me den ideas de más razones para tenerle miedo a nuestro director favorito. Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Cuarto: Tiene su mismo poder.**

Lord Voldemort no quiere engañar a nadie y menos a sí mismo, aunque parezca que no pega con su manera de ser. Lord Voldemort engaña y saquea y es malo, pero eso son cosillas sin importancia, gajes del oficio, fiestas de una sola noche… Lo típico de un mago tenebroso. Sabe, aunque le cuesta admitirlo, que ese anciano idiota que tiene un nombre muy largo y lo considera estupendo… (Albus, Percivel, Wulfric y Brian… ¿qué es eso? Podría intentar hacer un anagrama y crear cosas hermosas como Tom, que ahora es Lord Voldemort…) ese idiota de Dumbledore tiene su mismo poder. Son muy poderosos los dos.

Lord Voldemort es el más poderoso del mundo mundial. Dumbledore es sabio y tiene buena memoria. No es lo mismo. Si lo explicamos: Voldie quiere hacer inferis o atraer una cosa hacia sí, o limpiar su guarida y se olvida del hechizo. Pero los que sí se sabe son el Cruciatas y el Avada Kedavra, y no dudará en usarlos en cuanto quiera. Dumbie, en cambio, nunca olvidará un hechizo. Siempre dirá las palabras exactas. En cambio, nunca usará un Avada Kedavra, ni si quiera el Imperius. Así que subiendo y bajando la balanza, se puede considerar que tienen el mismo poder.

Y eso, al Lord, no le hace ninguna gracia. Ninguna. Se supone que es el mago tenebroso más poderoso de este siglo. Incluso más que Grindelwald (que de hecho, era amiguito de Dumbledore). Y ese es el problema. La palabra "tenebroso". Porque el mago NO-tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos es Dumbledore. A Voldemort le encantaría ser el mago a secas más poderoso… y lo que sigue. No sabe qué tiene que hacer para serlo. Dumbledore no se lo pone fácil.

Lo malo del anciano idiota de pelo plateado es que además de ser poderoso, es inteligente (no es que el Lord no lo sea, pero no pierde el tiempo en hacer hipótesis, no como otros y no mira a nadie porque Dumbie está en otro sitio). Identifica cosas que Voldemort no identifica. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que la varita del chico Potter y la suya no quieran pelear nunca (el día del cementerio, la persecución de los siete Potrees…). Dumbledore hace conjeturas y encuentra la solución. La tecnica del Lord es otra: torturar a los fabricantes de varitas, informarse de los poseedores de la Vara Letal, Varita de Saúco o Varita de poder… y descubrir que el que la tiene es… (a ver, no es difícil de adivinar…) ¡Dumbledore! ¡Por eso era más poderoso que él!

Así que Voldie profana su tumba. No es nada, mármol blanco que se rompe con un simple Diffindio y ahí está la varita. La coge, es perfecto. Pero parece absolutamente ordinaria. ¿Quién mató a Dumdledore…? Ah sí, Severus. Vaya, era un chico útil. En mitad de la batalla de Hogwarts, le llama. Querido Severus, lo siento mucho pero te tengo que matar para poseer la varita de Dumbledore. Venga Nagini muérdele (¿por qué no usa un Avada Kedavra? Luego se pregunta si la varita ahora pertenece a Nagini… es un gran fallo). Adiós Severus, gracias… Ahora con esta varita, puedo ser más poderoso que Dumbledore.

* * *

Y bueno, eso, ya sólo queda uno...

¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Howlers?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Quinto: Cree en el poder del amor

**EL ÚNICO JAMÁS TEMIDO**

Bueno, quí va el último cap. Agradezco a Miky, SdlN, por dejar el segundo review. Esto lo he hecho sin ánimo de lucro y por diversión, y si tiene más reviews, jenial, si no, me aguantaré. Con dos me conformo. Así que disfrutemos. Y adiós a estos dos.

* * *

**Quinto: Cree en el amor**

Si hay algo que Lord Voldemort no entiende es el amor. No le entra en la cabeza ser tan absolutamente vulnerable. Nadie le mostró nunca amor, claro que él no era ningún niño modelo en el orfanato. Era raro, a nadie le gustaba. Su madre había muerto y era muy rara y de tal palo tal astilla. Así que nadie le dio un beso de buenas noches, nadie le cogió entre sus brazos o le dijo nunca una palabra cariñosa. Cuando Tom llegó a Hogwarts tampoco tenía interés en amar a nadie. Tenía claro que iba a fingir ser lo que no era por dentro, por el simple placer de engañar a la mayor cantidad de gente para enseñar lo que él sí era capaz de hacer y el resto no. Y se escondió tras la mejor máscara: la del alumno modelo. Todo el mundo lo admiraba. No tenía ningún ser alrededor que le quisiese completamente, había demasiado respeto de por medio. Y claro, ni entonces ni después, nunca nadie le mostró afecto por lo que era realmente. Porque nadie era capaz de verlo. Todos se enamoraban de su belleza exterior y de la belleza interior que fingía tener. Porque nadie puede querer realmente a alguien que no se quiere a sí mismo.

Lord Voldemort solo aprecia su vida. No imagina un mundo en el que él no esté para sembrar pánico, admiración y miedo. No es posible. Y lo que no sabe es que todo el mundo muere. Pero como él es un malo malísimo que le tiene miedo a la muerte no va a ponérselo fácil a la mujer de la guadaña. Y partir tu alma en tantos pedazos no le sienta bien a nadie. Así que Voldemort ha perdido ya todas las posibilidades de amar a alguien. A su alrededor todos se obsesionan con él, de buena o mala forma. Incluso Harry Potter. Incluso ese vegesterio de Dumbledore, que dedica su ultima media vida a encontrar la manera de pararlo, derrotarlo, entenderlo. Todos están obsesionados con él.

Nadie lo ama. Y él no ama a nadie. No está en sus planes ni en el razonamiento de su lógica mente. Y en cambio, resulta ser un poder perdido. No se lo puede creer. Dumbledore (con tanta obsesión con él) le ha pillado. Voldemort tiene un punto débil comparado con Harry Potter. No sabe lo que es el amor. Según ese viejo idiota canoso da igual que Potter tenga uno, once o diecisiete años, ni un solo poder que valga la pena ni valor de usar lo que conoce porque "es demasiado noble" para usar un Avada Kedavra, da igual mientras tenga el amor. Con el amor, puede vencer a Voldemort. ¡Pues no! ¡No pasará así! Si Voldemort quiere ganar sin amar, ganará. El amor es el gran punto débil de Potter, por mucho que Dumbledore diga cualquier cosa. Así que hagamos que su amor se dañe, matémosle por dentro. Mataremos a todos los seres queridos que se pongan ante él para salvarlo, su amor por las personas le hará sentirse culpable.

Pero Lord Voldmeort se equivoca (según Dumbledore). Ya una vez le hizo caso (cVoldemort a Dumbledore, si, que os creéis, sabe que Dumbledore no es idiota), y usó la sangre del chico para resucitar. Y dio resultado. Es terrible que tenga razón. Bueno. Una vez eliminada la protección amorosa de Potter ya no debe de haber problema. Cuando se acerca a Potter para matarle, resulta que sus varitas son gemelas. ¿Por qué demonios pasa eso? Voldemort está que explota. Fue idiota. No tuvo que haber ido a matar a los Potter, no señor.

Solventar el problema de las varitas complica un poco la cosa, por eso de que pasan dos o tres años, y tiene que esperar a que se mueran Dumbledore. Y ya está. O eso creía. Pero finalmente se enfrenta a él. Lo ha traído gracias al chantaje emocional que es tan fácil de llevar a cabo con Potter. Y miralo. Lo mata y se muere él mismo, ¿por qué?... Bueno, cuando se despierta del desmayo, Potter está muerto. ¡Lo ganó! Hagamos más daño amoroso, se lo haremos llevar a Hagrid. Y entonces Potter desaparece. No puede ser. ¡No! ¿El amor te hace desaparecer? Definitivamente, tendría que haberle hecho mas caso al obseso del amor... ¡Pero es que es Dumbledore!

* * *

Odiemos todos a Dumbie... No, mejor, amemos todos a Voldie que el pobre está solo en este mundo. Si uno quiere ser grandioso, tiene que estar solo. Eso sí que lo ha entendido. No se le puede pedir todo a un malo malísimo, que eso no es fácil. Esto es todo por este fic.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
